


Comfort & Possession: A Moment Alone

by Philliwolf5



Category: Thundercats (2011)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philliwolf5/pseuds/Philliwolf5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tygra and Cheetara discover that, among other things, kids can interfere with sexy times. So when they get an opportunity to be alone, they quickly take it. ONESHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort & Possession: A Moment Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is for Bronwynn on FFnet, one of my most loyal readers ever! She requested a oneshot continuation of Comfort & Possession, taking place perhaps a few years later. This actually takes place 2 years or so after the events of C&P.
> 
> Thanks so much, Bronwynn, for being such an awesome, inspirational person and for always giving me your honest input in your reviews. This one's for you, lady. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Thundercats, or have any affiliation with the creators, producers, etc., nor do I receive any compensation for this work.

"Come on, Daddy!" Astrid screamed as she ran around a stand of trees, her little dress flying behind her. "Catch me!" Tygra followed, chasing the little girl as she laughed hysterically. Cheetara looked on as she popped a piece of cheese into her mouth.

It was such a beautiful day the family had decided to have a picnic. The palace positively glowed with the bright light of the sun, and Cheetara smiled at the sight of her mate and daughter playing.

She had quickly gone from being a squishy infant to an energetic toddler, at times moving so fast that Cheetara wondered if Astrid had inherited some of her speed. Even now Tygra was having trouble catching her, and he eventually had to use sneakier tactics to get a hold of the cub.

Feigning an injury, he hobbled over to a tree and pretended to cry. Astrid, concerned for her father, immediately ran to him. "Daddy, you hurt?" she asked, placing a hand on his arm when she reached him.

Tygra scooped her up in his arms, playfully growling and turned a few circles, his daughter squealing in delight. The two laughed all the way back to Cheetara and sat down to divvy up the food when some visitors appeared.

"Hello!" called Talli as she and Jorel made their way to the family. The two Clerics happened to be walking the palace grounds when they spotted their friends. The two bowed respectfully.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Jorel inquired.

Tygra gestured toward the blanket. "Of course not," he replied. "There's plenty of food, and the day is perfect for eating outside. Astrid, did you greet our friends?"

The child smiled around a cookie. "Good afternoon," she said, trying not to drool. Her mother shook her head as she used a napkin to wipe her mouth.

"We would love the company," Cheetara agreed. The two couples sat and talked, until Astrid, tired of being ignored, interrupted.

"I want to play some more!" she exclaimed, looking at her daddy. "Can Mr. Jorel and Ms. Talli play too?"

Tygra gave their friends an inquiring look. "In the mood?"

Jorel got to his feet. "I could play. I need the exercise anyway. Hide and seek, is it?" Astrid, now on her feet and hopping with excitement, nodded quickly.

"Come find me!" The little girl ran off into the small wood bordering the palace grounds, fully expecting to be sought.

Jorel helped Talli to her feet. Cheetara, wanting to join this time, also stood, but when she attempted to start walking toward the woods as well, was stopped by her mate.

When she met Tygra's eyes with a perplexed expression, he winked at her conspiratorially. Jorel caught the gesture, and smirked just so. "Going to play your  _own_  game?" the Cleric asked.

"We're going to go 'hide' over that way," Tygra said, nodding his head toward the palace. "We'll 'seek' you all out in just a bit." When Jorel and Talli both smiled, Tygra grabbed Cheetara's hand and began leading her off.

Cheetara, catching on, eagerly followed. "Thank you!" she called to the Cleric couple. She and Tygra had been finding difficulty in spending alone time together. Astrid's crib was located in their room for the moment, and she didn't always sleep as deeply as they thought.

There were more than a few occasions when they had tried to be intimate only to have things curtailed by an inquisitive cub that was apparently a light-sleeper and had no qualms about asking awkward questions, like why Daddy had been on top of Mommy, or if Mommy was in pain, because she sure sounded like it.

Cheetara had never been so embarrassed in her life. Consequently, she had been reluctant to lie with Tygra while their daughter was present.

Things weren't helped by the fact that Tygra had been away on a mission with the Army for the past two weeks. He'd just returned the night before.

Of course, they hadn't gone completely without. It was just more difficult to do so with impunity.

Lion-O would take the girl on occasion, even though he and Leia were tied up with the planning of the royal wedding. Being an uncle was a delight for him, even if he couldn't always help. Nannies were also available, though rarely used.

As a result, the couple took every opportunity to be together. This was a prime chance, and they were eager to take advantage.

Jorel and Talli didn't mind. They had watched over Astrid before, and loved the cub. There was no problem standing in for a little while so Tygra and Cheetara could have some private time. The two entered the wood to find the child.

Tygra ushered his mate into one of the side entrances in the castle, the one the family had used to come to their picnic location. They quickly traversed the halls and stairwells, their hands clasped, until they entered the wing that King Claudius had gifted them.

Seeing no prying eyes for the moment, the two quickly entered their bedroom, Tygra locking the door behind them. It wouldn't do to have a well-meaning servant interrupt them.

When Tygra turned away from the door, it was to find Cheetara already undressing, her eyes burning, lips parted, excitement flushing her face. It had been a long time for her too.

His fingers went to the clasp of his shirt, hands trembling in his eagerness. Cheetara had already taken most of her clothing off by the time he finished removing his.

As he came to her, she stepped back, perching herself on the edge of the bed just in time to take the last bit of her garments off. Tygra slid between her thighs, his hands shifting her legs up high around his hips.

Their mouths melded, and he tasted deeply of her before moving to her neck. "Missed you," he growled against her, mouthing the softness of her throat, breathing her in. Her scent was intermingled with his but still maintained an irresistible sweetness all its own.

She purred against him, her arms enfolding him. "Show me," she crooned. He pulled back, smiling before capturing her lips again. He dragged her further to the edge of the bed, entering her in one hard, delicious stroke.

She whimpered against his lips. These last two weeks had felt like a small eternity, even with the tender company of her baby.

They hadn't even been able to make love upon his return due to Astrid's excitement at seeing her daddy again. By the time she'd fallen to sleep, her parents had done so right alongside her.

Tygra sank into her with a moan.  _This_  was where he felt most content, buried deep inside his mate, the love of his life. She hooked her ankles behind his back, freeing his hands to hold her close, to fondle and caress, all as their mouths devoured each other.

When his thrusts became steady and deep, Cheetara threw back her head. "Yes, love," she mewled. "Yes, just like that." Her arms encircled his neck, and he buried his face against her throat, tasting her skin.

He couldn't hold the pace for long, the sensation getting too good. The warmth and moisture of her body was sending him to the edge more quickly than anticipated. Her moans and whispered, lascivious words weren't helping him calm down either.

Soon, his hands found themselves at her hips, his movements quickening, roughening. He could hear his mate's breaths stuttering, knew she was close.

His time was short; he wouldn't last much longer. "Mmm, Che," he murmured at her ear. He brought a hand lower, in the miniscule space between their rocking bodies, his hand coming to her sex to quicken her release.

Cheetara could feel herself moving quickly toward climax, and she clasped her lover tighter to her, biting his shoulder to muffle the sounds.

He was striking her even deeper now, coaxing more moisture, heat, and sensation. Between his hand and the slamming of his hips, it was too much.

"You feel so good, love," he murmured huskily. He would  _not_  climax before her. He simply couldn't let that happen. "Come for me!" He clamped down on the crook of her neck.

As if on command, Cheetara's body ignited, stiffening and shaking as her voice cried against him. Her thighs tightened and quaked against his flanks, and her ankles fell apart, giving Tygra room to change his thrusts.

He nipped and licked her ear, his body moving toward his own completion. His senses were bathed in her, her scent, her skin, her breaths against his ear, claws raking his back.

Her moans…they were pulling him in. When his orgasm finally gripped him, Tygra nearly lost his breath for the intensity. It was hard, bowing his back, and he was sure Cheetara would have bruises where his hands grasped her.

He was finally able to pull in enough air to relieve the lightheadedness he briefly felt. Their breaths mingled as the two of them calmed, locked together and loath to part.

After a time, Tygra pulled back enough to see his mate's face. "Wow, love," he sighed. "Even after all this time, I still can't get enough of you."

Cheetara smiled, her eyes shining. "That's good," she mused, pausing to search his face. "Then you'll be happy to know I'm pregnant again."

Tygra's eyes widened, his breathing halted. He was sure his mouth had fallen open, his eyes falling reflexively to her belly. He was going to be a father again? The warmth of her words permeated him.

It was hardly a surprise. Cheetara had come into heat twice since the birth of their daughter.

She had elected to stay with the Clerics the first time, locked away in a room designed for that purpose. Tygra had been agitated during her absence, but they had agreed that it was best.

Tygra had been away when her cycle had started a second time, making Cheetara feel safe staying in their rooms for the duration. Only females had been allowed to enter that wing of the palace.

But Tygra, expecting she had gone to the Clerics again, had returned early, to her great surprise. Needless to say, neither had been seen for a few days, not until their urges were spent.

So this was the result. It wasn't what they'd planned, but Tygra's face broke into a smile nonetheless. He leaned in and kissed his mate thoroughly, his joy evident.

When he pulled back, Cheetara's perplexed expression greeted him. "You're happy?"

"Of course I am," Tygra replied. "Any cub I have with you is a blessing. Perhaps this one will be a boy, hmm?" He lay back against the pillows, pulling her into him, placing a hand on her abdomen.

"I'm glad," she said. "I thought you'd be worried. I do think we need to speak to Ona about some suppressants though. We can't have us getting pregnant with every cycle."

The healer had been developing an herbal combination that could both help ease the intensity of heat cycles and provide contraception.

Cheetara planned to take full advantage as soon as it was available.

She snuggled against him, listening to his heart. "You're the only one who knows. How are we going to break the news to everyone?"

Tygra's eyes were closed, and he was perfectly relaxed. Things were going to be just fine. They had each other as well as their families to support them. "We'll think of something clever," he murmured. He started to dose off but was foiled by his mate.

"Don't go to sleep, Tygra. I'm pretty sure Astrid has Jorel and Talli very much wrung out by now." Cheetara climbed to her feet, and he followed her reluctantly, grumbling as he started to dress.

When they went back outside to the picnic area, Jorel was on his back, lying on the blanket, chest rising and falling quickly as he tried to catch his breath.

Astrid was running toward them, Talli trying weakly to catch her. The lynx finally gave up, seeing Tygra and Cheetara approaching. "I don't know how you two manage to keep her from running you completely ragged!" she exclaimed, smiling tiredly at the couple.

"Who says she doesn't?" Tygra playfully asked. Astrid squeaked happily when she ran up to her parents and was swept up by her father, who took the opportunity to blow raspberries on her neck.

Cheetara went to the blanket and kneeled by Jorel, who had recovered enough to sit up. "Thank you so much," she said.

He nodded. "It is no problem, Mentor, even if I nearly died," he grumbled, drawing laughs.

"Mr. Jorel is so slow!" Astrid stated, her voice full of pride. "I beat him every time!" Tygra placed her in Cheetara's arms, and the girl cheek rubbed her mother. "I'm almost as fast as  _you_ , Mommy!"

"I'm sure you are, baby," Cheetara answered. "One day, we'll have to race." The little girl bobbed on her lap in excitement, always eager for a competition.

"Let's eat!" Tygra said. They all had definitely worked up an appetite. Talli sat down next to Jorel, and the five of them began to polish off the rest of the food.

Cheetara watched her family with pride. She felt like the luckiest cat alive. She had a mate who would do anything to ensure she was safe and happy and a beautiful baby who surprised and delighted her every day.

She was content, being loved. Placing a cautious hand on her stomach, she considered the life just barely beginning to grow inside her.

Hopefully, when their next cub was born, he or she would feel the same.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
